1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to magnetic hinges and, more particularly, magnetic hinges that are used in eyewear.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional eyewear is subject to damage from impacts arising from daily activities. For example, eyewear in which the frame front and the temple bars are connected by conventional screw-type hinges are subject to breakage, deformation, and/or metal fatigue. Such damage can render the eyewear useless or subject the wearer to physical discomfort, such as when the eyewear becomes misshapen or ill-fitting causing it to slip down the nose or exert undue pressure behind the ear or on the side of the face. Additionally, the hinge screws connecting the frame front and the temple bars are sometimes loosened and even can be lost. The screws are very small and are difficult to handle and replace, making repair tedious and time-consuming.